Injury
by Jemlela
Summary: A ranger suffers an injury. The question is will they still be able to be a Ranger. Please read and review
1. Trouble

Summary: A ranger suffers an injury. Will they still be able to be a Ranger?

Time Period: Set during Rita and Tommy is the Green Ranger.

* * *

Kimberly is asleep in her bed, when her alarm goes off.

"I can't believe it is 5 already, Oh well time to get up." Kim said yawning and giving herself a minute to open her eyes.

Kimberly gets up and changes into her leotard and then heads downstairs to the basement to practice her gymnastics for the competition she has coming up in this weekend.

Upstairs Jason is still sleeping. There is a knock on the door, Jason's 10 year-old-sister Lesley comes in and walks over to his bed.

"Jason, Mom says it is time to get up and tell Kimberly to stop practicing and to start getting ready for school." Lesley said to her older brother.

"Okay, I'll go get her." Jason replied.

As he got out of bed, he was thinking about how his parents seem to take in strays. People, that is instead of cats. First it was Kimberly 7 years ago, when her mother died of cancer and her father had a heart attack only a few months before that. Poor Kimberly, she was only 8 and lost both parents only 3 months apart. His cousins were also living there as they too were left orphans when their parents died in a car accident.

Jason went down to the basement area that he shares with Kimberly and the rest of the family as well. It is just a regular practice area. Jason opened the door slowly, not wanting to scare Kimberly. He waited till she finished her flips.

"Kimberly, it is time to stop practicing and go get ready for school." He told her.

Kimberly took a quick shower and was ready to go in no time. Jason and Kimberly usually walk to school, as it only a few blocks. Their parents offer to drive them, but they would rather walk.

"So you were looking good, are you ready for this weekend?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I sure hope you know who doesn't bother us." Kimberly replied referring to Rita. If Rita was listening, she didn't want to give her any ideas.

Jason smiled at her; life sure had become crazy since they became Rangers.

Kimberly was at her locker grabbing her stuff for class. When the two biggest bullies in school came up to her, Kimberly saw them coming towards her.

"Great, Bulk and Skull! When are they ever going to get the picture that I am not interested." Kim said to herself shaking her head.

"Hey babe, need a strong man to carry your books home for you." Skull asked.

"I already have one those. If I want someone to carry my books, I would just ask Jason." Kim said smiling.

"Oh yeah and why would you ask that dweeb." Bulk said.

Kimberly rolled her eyes at them. Not only were they bullies they had IQ's lower then their shoe size.

"Because Bulk, I was adopted by Jason's parents. He is my brother." Kimberly said.

Bulk still confused by what she was getting at. Kim shook her head; they had a way of making her frustrated.

"Therefore, I live with him. You know in the same house." Kimberly said trying to get it though their thick skulls.

"You can always move in with me." Skull offered.

"Yeah but I don't live at the circus, unlike some people I know, meaning you two." Kimberly told them and then she tried to leave.

Bulk and Skull were not through with her just yet and Bulk was upset that she insulted him. According to Bulk the only one allowed to insult anyone is him. So he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him.

"Let me go!" Kimberly commanded.

Kim thought about using her powers, but that would only get her in trouble since it would be breaking one of the 3 rules she agreed to follow when she became a Ranger.

Bulk said nothing, but wouldn't let her go. Kimberly found a way to get him to let go of her by stomping on his foot. It caught Bulk off guard and Kim managed to get away. Kimberly took off and hid in the closest bathroom. There alone she let the tears fall.


	2. Where is Kimberly

Tommy and Jason took their seats in their classroom. They looked over to where Kim sits, usually in between them. But her chair is empty. Even Bulk and Skull managed to make it in before the final bell rings, but Kimberly hasn't shown up yet.

"Jase, where is Kim? Could she have ditched to practice?" Tommy whispered to Jason.

"No, she wouldn't do that. She knows that my mother would kill her and she wouldn't be going to the competition." He whispered back.

Where is Kimberly? They wondered. Tommy is the one that is usually late, but Kimberly is never late to class.

"Has anyone seen Kimberly?" Mrs. Applebee asked the class.

No one responded. Bulk and Skull acted like they knew nothing. Usually they don't know what is going on, but this time it is different. This time they had something to do with why she is not in class. Jason looked around the classroom to see if someone might know where his little sister is. Still no response came from anyone. Jason got up to talk to Mrs. Applebee.

"Do you know where she is?" Mrs. Applebee asked him.

"No, but I was wondering if Tommy, Trini and I could go look for her?" Jason asked.

She nodded and Jason motioned to the other two. The halls were empty so it could give them a chance to talk while they looked for her.

"Do you think Rita could have taken her?" Trini asked the boys.

"I think if Rita was behind it, we would have heard something from Zordon. Trini check the Youth Center. Tommy, check the gym. I will look through the halls for her." Jason ordered.

They searched for her, but still could not find her. They saw Mr. Kaplan coming towards them.

"Uh-oh Kaplan," Trini whispered.

"Shouldn't you 3 be in class?" Kaplan yelled.

"We are looking for Kimberly; you haven't seen her, have you?" Tommy asked.

"No, but as soon as you find her, the 4 of you can report to my office." Kaplan told them.

"Great! Just great! Where is she?" Jason said sarcastically now that they got in trouble as well.

"Mrs. Applebee said we could go look for her, right Jase?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, that is what she said. Except, you know Kaplan always so quick to blame us for everything. Remember the Food Fight at the Cultural Festival. Bulk and Skull started the Food Fight and we got blamed for it." Jason said.

"Yeah I remember, but he did end up apologizing for yelling at us." Trini replied.

"I just wish we knew where she was and if she was okay." Tommy said sadly.

"We will find her, and then we will deal with whatever it is that we have to." Trini told them trying to calm them down.

Mrs. Applebee came into the hall. "What, still no Kim?" she asked.

The teens shook their head.

"Well come back to class, you can look for her afterwards." She ordered.

The teens followed their teacher back into the classroom, as they had no choice in the matter. For the rest of the class period Jason, Tommy and Trini could not stop thinking about Kimberly and where she could be. As soon as class was over they started their search again. Kimberly missed the entire class and she had better have a good reason for doing so, Jason thought.

Trini came up to Jason and Tommy, "I think I may have found her." She said.

"What? Where?" Jason said.

"Follow me." Trini said and then led them to the girls' bathroom.

"Trini, we can't go in there." Tommy told her.

"It's okay, I will be the lookout." She replied.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short; I wanted to save them findin Kim for chapter 3.


	3. It's Broken

I actually got the idea for this story from the Episode "The Trouble with Shellshock" when Bulk did actually grab Kimberly's wrist in the park.

* * *

Tommy and Jason entered the girls' restroom, while Trini stood outside the door. Jason found his sister lying on the couch crying. To Jason and Tommy it looked as Kim was holding her stomach.

"Kimberly, are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?" Jason asked.

Kim looked at them and sat up so that they could sit down next to her. Kim was still holding her stomach but she shook her head.

"It is not my stomach, it is my wrist. I think it might be broken." Kimberly told them in tears.

Jason pulled Kim's arm away from her body, her wrist was bruised and swollen.

"Oh Kim, how did it happen?" Jason asked.

Kim wasn't sure if she should tell her brother and her boyfriend about how her wrist got broken. She didn't want them to go off the deep-end.

"Bulk happened. He attacked me, he grabbed my wrist. I tried to get him to let go of me, but he didn't. I was sure I heard my wrist snap, so I stepped on his foot and he finally let go of me. I ran straight to the restroom. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing he hurt me." Kimberly explained.

"Bulk, it was Bulk!" Tommy shouted.

"He and Skull came to class like nothing happened." Jason told her angrily.

"I don't think Bulk realized that he broke it." Kimberly said trying to calm them down.

"How did it happen?" Jason asked.

"I swear Bulk and Skull have IQ's lower then their shoe size. When are those two going to get the picture that I am not interested?" Kimberly told them still holding her swollen wrist.

"Beautiful, we should go and have your wrist looked at." Tommy said holding her.

Jason went to the sink and got Kimberly a wet paper towel as her eyes were just as swollen as her wrist from all the crying. Jason and Tommy led Kimberly out of there. Trini could see her best friend was upset and had been crying, so she gave her a hug.

"Kimberly, what is wrong?" Trini asked.

"Bulk broke her wrist." Jason told her.

"Oh Kim, I am so sorry." Trini told her as she gave her a big hug.

All 4 of them reported to Kaplan's office as he ordered them to do so. Kaplan just wanted to call the Scotts and have them, come pick her up. It took Jason and Tommy a half-hour of quick talking to convince Kaplan to let them take Kimberly to the hospital. Finally Kaplan agreed to do so.

"I will fill Billy and Zack in on what happened. Call us at the Youth Center afterwards okay." Trini told them and gave her injured friend one last hug.

They have to walk to the hospital since Jason stopped Kaplan from calling his parents. The boys walked on both sides of Kimberly. Just trying to comfort her and get her mind off the pain her wrist is in.

"Jason what are we going to tell them about what happened." Kim asked her best friend and adopted brother.

"The truth Kim, that Bulk broke your wrist." He replied.

"Jason, we can't! If we tell them about what happened with Bulk today. We would have to admit to all the harassment that they do. We would also have to tell them about all of my so-called comments which your parent would think of, as me insulting them and they would get angry." Kim said.

"I know that they would be mad, but if we lie and they find out anyway, we will be in even more trouble." Jason said.

"If it had happened in battle, we would be force to lie about it right. So why should this be any different." Kim told them.

"Kimberly, you did not get hurt in battle and Bulk should have to pay for breaking your wrist." Tommy said.

"How? He won't ever change and it would only cause more trouble with his friends." Kimberly said all defensively.

Jason and Tommy knew Kim was right, they are bullies and that is not going to change. But they haven't decided how to downplay something as serious as a broken wrist. Bruises are easily covered, but a broken bone is a lot harder to hide from prying adults. They reached the hospital. Tommy saw his father talking with the receptionist. Dr. Nick Oliver was an emergency room doctor and most likely to be the one to treat Kimberly.

Jason knew his father was around there somewhere. He is a surgeon and is working today. Jason hoped not to run into his father, but he knew that Dr. Oliver would page him as soon as they make their presence known to him. Turns out he isn't going to have to be paged. Jason saw his father walk up to Dr. Oliver. The 3 teens stood between the two entrance doors trying to find the courage to go in there.

"Nick, that patient you called me about is going to be just fine. She came through the surgery with no problems." Dr. Joseph Scott said.

"I am glad to hear that, and I do appreciate you keeping me informed." Nick said.

"I have seen kids frightened of the hospital, but those 3 take the cake." The receptionist said pointing to the kids that are standing in between the 2 sets of doors.

Both Nick and Joseph turned to the 3 kids she was talking about and headed straight over to them.


	4. NO Gymnastics

Nick and Joseph came over to where the teens were standing. Jason and Tommy were standing in front of Kimberly who is still holding her wrist into her stomach.

"Shouldn't you 3 be in school?" Nick asked angrily wondering why they are here instead of in school.

"You are absolutely right; we will head on back to school." Kimberly said.

Tommy and Jason looked at each other and then at Kim who was getting ready to bolt.

"Kimberly, don't." Tommy said.

"What is going on here?" Joseph asked.

"Kimberly, tell them." Jason said

"Tell us what?" Nick ordered.

Kim rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "I hurt my wrist just a little." She said downplaying the injury.

Tommy and Jason stepped aside, so that their fathers could have access to Kim. Nick pulled her arm away from her body.

"Only a little? It appears to be broken." Nick said.

Joseph was also staring at Kimberly's wrist. It was swollen and badly bruised.

"We need to get it x-rayed." Joseph said.

Kimberly avoiding looking at the adults, she was just looking down at her wrist which was in Joseph's hands.

"Boys, sit!" Nick ordered Jason and Tommy. They did as they were told.

"Watch them!" Joseph commanded to the receptionist pointing to the two teenage boys.

Joseph and Nick took Kimberly in to have her wrist x-rayed. Joseph went over the x-rays while Nick put her wrist in a cast and then put her arm in a sling to let it rest. Kimberly just sat on the table, they had asked her how it happened and she said nothing.

Tommy and Jason are waiting in the waiting room. The receptionist is watching them like a hawk. Jason's mother Lacey comes running up and gave her son a hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Your father called me, something about Kimberly having a broken wrist. How did it happen?" She asked.

Jason gulped and gave her a fake smile. She is a lawyer and occasionally interrogates her kids as if they were on the stand.

"I wasn't there when it happened, so I really don't know what happened." Jason said lying.

"Yeah, somehow I don't believe that. We will discuss it tonight. Right now I am going to check on Kimberly." Lacey said.

Tommy and Jason had stood up when they saw her coming. They looked at the receptionist who motioned them to sit. 10 minutes later Kimberly emerged with the adults. Tommy and Jason ran over to her.

"You kids should be getting back to school." Lacey said.

The teens nodded and started to leave.

"Be home in time for dinner." Joseph called after them.

"So Dr. Oliver, how long do I have to wear this cast?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, I'd say 8-12 weeks maybe a little more." He replied.

The boys were shocked, but not as shocked as Kimberly.

"8-12 weeks! What about my gymnastics?" Kimberly asked.

"You won't be doing gymnastics while it's broken." Joseph told her.

"What about my competition this weekend?" Kim said.

"Oh that easy, you won't be going. NO gymnastics until it heals, do I make myself clear." Lacey said.

Kimberly held her head and nodded.

As they started their walk back to school, Tommy and Jason tried to cheer her up.

"Beautiful, I am sorry about the competition." Tommy told her.

"Don't be, because I am still going." Kimberly replied.

Tommy and Jason just looked at her. She was told no, they heard Lacey tell her no.

"Kimberly didn't you hear what mom said." Jason asked.

"I heard, but I am still going anyway." Kimberly smiled.

"How are you going to manage gymnastics with a broken wrist?" Tommy asked.

"I will change the routine a bit, but I will manage." Kimberly told them.

"Yeah that will work real well, until you get caught that is." Jason said.

Kimberly just looked at them and smiled. She has no intentions of getting caught by Lacey and Joseph. She also knows that she needs her friends as a cover story but doesn't want to get them in trouble. Kimberly looked down at her arm in the sling and something occurred to her.

"Guys will I still be able to be a Ranger with a broken wrist. Am I still able to morph?" Kim said.

Tommy and Jason hadn't even considered that part about it. All 3 teens teleported to the Command Center, so that they can talk to Zordon about how Kim's injury will affect the Team.

"Zordon, Kimberly has a broken wrist. Will she still be able to Morph?" Jason asked.

"IT SHOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM. THE POWERS WILL PROTECT HER WHILE MORPHED. THE ONLY PROBLEM IS GOING TO BE THE PUTTY BATTLES WHEN SHE ISN'T MORPHED." He replied.

"So you can still be a Ranger that's good. We will keep an eye on you during the putty battles so that you don't get hurt more. I am not going to let anyone hurt you again. Not Bulk and certainly not Rita." Tommy said holding her.

Kim smiled at him, now all she had to do was find a way to get to the competition this weekend. They left the Command Center and went to the Youth Center, since school was now officially out. Trini, Zack and Billy were sitting at the bar talking with Ernie.

"Kim, how are you?" Ernie asked.

"Okay, I guess. It is just a broken wrist." Kim told him.

Jason and Tommy filled the other 3 in on Kimberly's plan to still compete in the competition.

"By the way, we are keeping it a secret of how her wrist got broken. No one but us will know that Bulk was the one that broke her wrist." Jason said.

"Jase, but why?" Zack asked.

"It's the way I want it." Kim said.


	5. More Strays

Jason and Kimberly are sitting at the kitchen table doing the homework and class work that they didn't do while they were at the hospital. Kimberly keeps looking over at Jason's paper.

"Yes, may I help you?" Jason asked jokingly.

Kim smiled at him, "I was just checking to see what your answers were." She said.

Jason rolled his eyes at her and moved a chair over. He knew she could do it herself, he also knows she only doing it to annoy him. Lacey and Joseph came through the door.

"Family meeting in the living room, let's go." Joseph ordered as they walked by.

Jason and Kimberly got up from their chairs and headed to the living room. Everyone else was already in there. Jason motioned to his 10-year-old cousin Jeremy to move, so that he could sit there. Jeremy slid down onto the floor and Jason sat down on the couch facing his parents.

"Joseph and I are leaving tonight to go to San Francisco. We will be back, Monday night." Lacey told them

"Mom, why are you and dad going there?" Lesley asked.

"A friend of mine who is a Social Worker called me about adopting a pair of sisters. They are 7 and 10. Their mother died a few years ago and their father just recently died. The girls are close to being separated, the 7 year old will be on her way to an orphanage in Sacramento while her older sister will be headed for San Diego. So to make a long story short Joseph and I have decided that we will take in the girls. Unfortunately, we do have to leave tonight to get them." Lacey explained.

"Lesley and I were going to a friend's house this weekend. Does this mean we won't be able to go?" Jeremy asked.

"Everyone can keep their plans for the weekend, as long as your home by 5. Except for you Kimberly, no competition." Lacey said.

Kim just smiled; she didn't want them to know that she is still planning on going to that competition.

"Jason, you and Kimberly are in charge. Just don't get pizza every night." Joseph said and then he and Lacey headed up to pack.

* * *

The next day after school, Kimberly and Jason were at the Youth Center hanging out with their friends.

"So Kimberly what is the cover story for Saturday?" Zack asked.

"We don't need a cover story. They are going out of town." Kim told them.

"Oh, why?" Trini asked.

"They are taking in more strays." Jason answered.

Kim just rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side.

"Since when do you guys have cats?" Tommy asked.

"We don't. That is just what Jason calls us." Kim told them.

"Us?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, his cousins and I. Since we are orphans and now Lacey and Joseph are taking in two more orphans from San Francisco. They went there to get the girls. Jason thinks of us as strays since we have no home just like cats. You should have seen the first time he called Jeremy a stray. Jeremy beat him up, he so had it coming." Kimberly explained.

"So Kimberly, how are you going to manage to compete in this competition that you are not allowed to go to." Jason asked wanting to change the subject.

"I'm not telling!" Kimberly said in a sing-song voice.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Because if you knew what I am planning for tomorrow, you would never let me do it." Kim said.

"What are you planning?" Zack asked.

Kim just smiled and sipped her drink as she knew what she was planning for the competition.

"Why would you think that we wouldn't let you do it?" Tommy asked.

Their conversation was interrupted by their communicators going off.

Saved by the bell, Kimberly thought.

The teens left their table to take care of the problem. Rita had sent down a new monster that needs to be dealt with.

"At least this is one weekend we won't have to be lying about what it is that we have been up to." Kimberly said.


	6. Competition

Kimberly woke up first thing Saturday morning. It was the day of her competition; she had been practicing in private. Even in secret from Jason. Jason is her older brother and protector, if he knew what she had planned to get through that competition; he would put a stop to it.

Kimberly headed down to the basement to practice. She locked the door behind her and started her practice. After an hour, Kimberly stopped practicing and headed up to take her shower and get ready for the competition. Jason was waiting by the door of the basement when she came out.

"So how did the practice go?" Jason asked.

"I'm ready, the competition will go well." Kimberly said trying to race past him before he could ask her any more questions.

Jason followed her upstairs, "Why did you lock the door?" He asked.

Kim smiled, "I am not supposed to be practicing because of my wrist remember. I don't want our cousins and siblings to find out so that they can tell Joseph and Lacey on me."

Jason knows Kimberly better then that. He also knows that the reason she locked the door was so that he could not go in and see her practice. He just wants to know what she is up to in there.

"Kimberly, why did you lock **me** out?" He asked.

Kim smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and locked herself in the bathroom.

Whew, that was a close one. If Jason knew he would side with his parents against me. Kimberly thought.

* * *

Jason arrived with Kimberly at her competition. Their friends were already there waiting for her.

"Kimberly, we just want to say good luck." Trini said.

Kim smiled.

The teens were all chattering away, when Jason noticed that Tommy seem distracted. He kept staring on one of the judges.

"Bro, you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, that woman judge, she just seems so familiar. I just can't place it, but I could swear I know her from somewhere." Tommy replied.

"Really, where?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, maybe she just has one of those faces." Tommy told them.

The competition started, Kim watched her opponents that went before her. So far the highest score had been a 9.7. Kim moved away from her friends to the on deck spot, since she was up next. Finally it was Kim's turn to perform; she just took a deep breath and walked in front of the judges. She presented herself to the judge and walked to the other side of the mat. Kimberly kept her left arm with the broken a wrist close to her body and used her right hand to do a series of flips. After she was done she went back in front of the judges and waited for her score.

The judges, the other competitors and Kimberly's friend all watched in pure shock. They had never seen a gymnast to a routine with only one hand.

"_Wow that was an amazing performance by Ms. Kimberly Hart, or should we, call her the one-armed gymnast. Let's see what her scores are." The announcer said._

The audience all waited to hear what her scores were. The first judge held up the score, a 10. The second judge held up the score, another 10. So far Kimberly has scored two 10's. If the last judge gives her a 10, she would have a perfect score. Kim waited on pins and needles, wanting that perfect score. The last judge held up the score. Kim started jumping up and down screaming so were her friends.

"Well, would you look at that; our very own one-armed gymnast has just scored a perfect score. Kimberly Hart is now in first place." The announcer said.

Kim ran back to her friends she was on cloud nine and nothing could bring her down for it. She stands a great chance of winning the whole competition and with a broken wrist. Trini hugged her tightly. Jason was trying to keep a hold of his cool in public. Tommy wasn't sure if he should be upset at Kimberly for pulling that stunt or happy that she managed to pull it off and get a perfect score.

After the last gymnast performed, no one managed to tie with Kimberly. She won the whole competition the gymnast that came in second had a score of 9.7. Now all Kimberly had to do was hope that no one else finds out about her competing and especially doing it with only one hand.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Kimberly asked her friends.

Jason glared at her, he was angry that she would even attempt a stunt like that.

"Let's go to the park, we can some B-Ball." Zack said.

The moment the teens got outside, Jason laid into his little sister.

"That was a stupid stunt you pulled, not to mention dangerous. You could have seriously hurt yourself, not to mention that you could have broken your other wrist." He yelled.

"Jason, I am fine. Everything worked out for the best and I won." Kim said smiling.

"Kimberly Anne Hart," Jason began.

"Jason, drop it. I knew that if you knew what I was planning. You would have gone straight to your parents and told on me. You knew that you never would have been able to stop me, but our parents could and would have. It's all over now, so just drop it." Kim told him holding her ground.

The others weren't as mad about her stunt as Jason was. He is her brother and very protective of her.

"Fine, let's go to the park." Jason finally agreed.

"I'll just watch you guys play." Kimberly told her friends.

"I would hate to be you if mom and dad find out about your little stunt today." Jason told her.

"Oh yeah, but if they do find out, you would be in just as much trouble as me. After all you knew that I was going to compete and did nothing to stop me." Kimberly said.

"Wait a minute; I had no clue that you would do it with only one hand." Jason said defending himself.

"They won't care, what they will care about is that you knew." Kimberly defended.

Jason realized Kim was right. He had known; he had been in on it. He would be in just as much trouble as her, if not more.

"Then we had better pray that they don't find out." Jason admitted.


	7. Busted

Jason, Tommy, Zack and Billy are in the park playing 2 on 2. It was Jason and Billy versus Zack and Tommy. The girls are sitting on the bench just watching them play.

"You are going down!" Zack said bouncing the ball facing off with Jason.

"Oh yeah, well we will just have to see about that." Jason replied knocking the ball out of Zack's hands.

The game went on forever and finally ended up in a tie.

"Let's go again!" Zack called.

"No, it is a tie. Leave it that way." Kimberly told them.

The guys ignored her and continued to play. Kimberly frustrated with watching her friends acting like 4-year-olds started to walk across the park. She froze when she saw Bulk and Skull coming her way.

"Well babe, looks like you need me more then ever." Skull smirked.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't count on it." Kimberly replied doing her best to keep a safe distance between her and the bullies, given what happened last time.

Trini who wondered where Kimberly went scanned the park, looking for her. She sees her with Bulk and Skull. Trini runs up to the boys where they are fighting over the ball.

"Guys forget the ball. Kimberly is in trouble. She is over there with Bulk and Skull." Trini told them.

Jason and Tommy went running over to protect Kimberly in case things get bad again.

Bulk got closer to Kimberly and she backed up.

"We can take you home." Bulk told her.

"Where? To the Zoo. I don't date animals." Kimberly said holding her ground.

"Hey Bulky, are we going to the Zoo?" Skull asked.

"No, Nitwit she was insulting us and she will pay for that." Bulk said grabbing her right wrist pulling her into him.

"Let her go!" Tommy commanded.

"NOW!" Jason commanded.

Tommy and Jason were coming towards Bulk to get Kimberly back from him. This made Bulk throw Kimberly into an unsuspecting Skull who wasn't ready for her. Kimberly had her right arm around Skull's arm and was spinning him around.

"Guys!" She called with a gleam in her eyes.

Jason and Tommy got the picture and grabbed Bulk. Kimberly got Skull nice and dizzy and then sent him at Bulk. Skull knocked Bulk into a nearby hot dog stand. The condiments went all over the 2 bullies. The Ranger teens were laughing. Jason and Tommy gave each other a high five.

"Now that is what I call a hot dog with everything on it." Kimberly said smiling.

Bulk and Skull were forced to work off the damage done since they couldn't pay for any of it.

"That will teach them to mess with us." Jason laughed.

"Kimberly, are you okay? Is your wrist okay?" Tommy asked her.

Kimberly nodded, "I am fine, and my wrist is fine." She said.

"You know, we should be going." Trini said.

"Me too." Zack said as well.

Trini, Zack and Billy left the park. Kimberly waved to them as she watched them walk away.

"Is that how her wrist got broken" Came a voice from behind them.

Jason, Tommy and Kimberly turned around. Tommy's father was standing there staring at them and he did not look happy.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Is that how her wrist got broken?" Nick asked again.

The teens looked at each other, but let Tommy deal with his father. Tommy trying to avoid eye contact just nodded.

"You know who came by the hospital today. Your godmother, she invited us over for dinner tonight." Nick said calmly.

Tommy's fake smile faded and he looked like he was just punched in the stomach. "Really, what did Patricia have to say?" He managed to gasp out.

Jason and Kimberly just looked at Tommy; they didn't understand why the mention of his godmother was making him act this way.

"She was talking about a gymnastic competition she had judged earlier. She went on and on about the only gymnast to get a perfect score. A one-armed gymnast, by the name of Kimberly Hart. You wouldn't happen to know her would you?" Nick said.

Jason and Kimberly got all wide-eyed. How did he know? They wondered. Nick's pager went off.

"I have to get back to the hospital; you 3 are going to come with me." He ordered.

Tommy, Kim and Jason rolled their eyes but followed him anyway to the hospital. Nick left them in the waiting room while he tended to the emergency. Last thing he said was not to them, he hadn't said one word to the teens since he ordered them to go with him to the hospital, was to the receptionist to watch them. The teens sat down on the chairs and waited for this to all be over.

"I don't know how he figured it out?" Jason commented.

"The woman I saw, the woman I thought I recognized bit couldn't place it. Well it turns out that she is my godmother Patricia. My parents moved us here to be closer to her, but I haven't seen her since we moved here. That is probably why I didn't recognize her." Tommy explained.

Jason and Kimberly stood up, but sat down quickly when the receptionist glared at them not to cross her. Kimberly had been quiet since the incident in the park. Her wrist was throbbing. Tommy noticed the way she was holding her injured wrist and how hard she was trying not to let the tears fall. Kimberly isn't one to cry at every little thing, but she has been crying over the pain of her wrist.

"Beautiful are you okay?" Tommy asked her.

The tears streaming from her eyes, she just nodded. Tommy gave her a hug and tried to comfort her. Tommy got up and walk to the receptionist desk. She glared at him, but he ignored her. All Tommy could think about was Kimberly in pain.

"I need you to call my dad or another doctor." Tommy told her.

"Fine I will page Dr. Oliver. This better be good." The receptionist told him.

Tommy went back and held Kimberly; she put her head on his chest. Nick came running when he got the page.

"Kimberly, are you okay?" Nick asked her.

Kim said nothing. He took her into the emergency room, and rewrapped her wrist in a new cast. It had swollen up again, and Nick didn't like the way it looked. It only fumed his anger at the teens for even letting herself into a situation where she could have caused more danger to her wrist. Nick brought Kim out of the room and gave her some painkillers to deal with the pain and led her back to the boys.

"Dr. Oliver, please don't tell Lacey and Joseph about me competing today." Kim begged.

"Oh I'm not telling. The two of you are." Nick ordered.

Jason and Kim nodded.


	8. More Trouble

Monday Morning

Jason and Kim dropped their younger siblings and cousins off at their friends' house, since the oldest ones were Lesley and Jeremy. They are 10 and can't be left home alone.

"Remember be home by 5, Mom and dad are coming home tonight." Jason told his sister as they left.

"How's the wrist?" Jason asked as they walk to the school.

"Okay, I guess, at least for now. Lacey and Joseph are going to kill us." Kim said.

Jason nodded, they knew they were dead. They have been dreading telling them ever since Dr. Oliver told them that are to tell their parents or he would.

"Are we telling them tonight?" Kim asked.

"If they are home early enough, if not we tell them tomorrow." Jason said dreading it.

Jason and Kimberly walked the rest of the way to school in silence. Kim feels guilty that Jason is going to get in trouble along with her, while Jason is a little angry that her scheme is going to get him grounded. They arrived at the school and saw Tommy standing in front of Kim's locker.

"So did you two tell them yet?" He asked.

Kim shook her head.

"They are still in San Francisco. They come tonight; we will tell them then or tomorrow night." Jason informed.

"So Tommy, how did it go with your parents, especially your dad?" Kim asked.

"He wasn't happy about it, but he is leaving it at that. However, I think he doesn't trust me." Tommy replied.

"Why do you say that?" Jason asked him.

"He won't even look at me, even we when we were at dinner at Patricia's. She wanted to know what we were fighting about. So dad told her that I was dating the 'one-armed gymnast', but he wouldn't even talk to me." Tommy explained.

"Tommy, I am sorry, I didn't mean to get you into trouble." Kim told him.

"No Kim, the trouble I am dealing with is my own fault. I knew that you were going to go against my dad and your parents' orders. I did nothing to stop you, I could have gone to them and I didn't. That is what he is angry about, that I stood by your side instead of doing what was best for you. **That** I did out of my own free will." Tommy explained.

Jason listened to what Tommy had said, and he realized that Tommy was right. He helped Kim out of his own free will. As Kimberly walked through the halls, everyone applauded. Kim couldn't understand the applause she was receiving. Then she saw it the trophy from Saturday's competition in the award case. The trophy of a gymnast read:

_**First Place**_

_**Kimberly Hart**_

_**One-Armed Gymnast**_

"So much for keeping the competition a secret," Kimberly whispered and then looked at the people who were applauding. She just smiled.

Kim, Jason and Tommy made their way through all the people and made it to Mrs. Applebee class. The applause continued as they walked into the classroom and took their seats.

"Okay it was flattering in the beginning, but now it is just getting to be annoying." Kimberly whispered to the boys.

They just nodded.

Halfway through the class a messenger came in and handed a note to Mrs. Applebee.

"Jason, Kimberly, Tommy Mr. Kaplan wants to see you in his office now." She said.

The kids got up from their seats all looking at each other as to why they have to go see Kaplan. They followed the messenger to Kaplan and waited outside the office until Kaplan was ready to see them.

"Why are we here?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, but it is never good being called to the principal's office. I should know." Tommy replied.

"How many times have you been in the principal's office?" Jason asked.

"Just a few times, here and at my old school before we moved here." Tommy admitted.

"Why, Handsome?" Kim asked.

"Being late, forgetting my homework, you know the usual stuff I am known for. My old school was a lot stricter about it then Kaplan is." Tommy admitted.

"Ouch?"

"That bad"

The door opened and Kaplan came out. The teens stared at him still wondering why they are here.

"Come on in, all 3 of you." Kaplan said.

The teens stood up and walked into Kaplan's office. They sat down in the 3 chairs in front of his desk. Kimberly in the middle between the two boys. They all looked down at the floor.

"So Bulkmeyer was the one, who broke your wrist." Kaplan said.

The teens looked up at him. How, did he know that, they wondered.

"Um" Kimberly said.

"Tommy, your father called and told me how her wrist really got broken. I want to know why you 3 didn't tell me when you were in here the day it happened." Kaplan informed him.

"Um"

"It happened on school grounds; I had a right to know if one of my students was injured by another student. I haven't decided what I am going to about the 3 of you. But I am going to suspend Bulk for a week. Kimberly is the victim here; I can't very well suspend her for the injury. I will get back to the 3 of you after I figure out what it is I am going to do. Jason, are your parents at work today?"

"No Mr. Kaplan. My parents are out of town and are getting back tonight." Jason admitted.

"Good to know, you 3 can get back to class." Kaplan said.

The teens left his office in shock; they can't believe that this is happening.

"Do you think Kaplan is going to suspend us for not telling him how it happened?" Kim asked nervously.

"I honestly don't know." Tommy said.

"I hope not. We already going to be in trouble, this is just going to make things worse." Jason said.

The three finished out the day; waiting for that moment that Kaplan tells them that they are suspended for not admitting to him about the attack in the first place.


	9. Supended

Jason, Kimberly and Tommy were just getting ready to leave the school when they were stopped by Kaplan. The teens just looked at each other. This is it, we are dead. They thought.

"I have thought about it all day, in what I am going to do with the 3 of you." Kaplan began.

They nodded.

"I am going to have to suspend you for 2 days. You 3 can come back on Thursday, and then it is 2 days of detention. It will all be over this week." Kaplan finished.

Kimberly took a deep breath, as if she was ready to cry.

"Why are we suspended? Bulk was the one who broke Kimberly's wrist." Jason said as Tommy was being supportive to Kim.

"Yes I know that it doesn't seem fair. However, my hands are tied. Kimberly got into a fight and the 2 of you covered it up. I have no choice but to suspend all 3 of you. I will see you guys on Thursday." Kaplan finished and walked away leaving 3 very stunned teenagers.

"Suspended! We are suspended." Kim said in shock.

"My parents are going to kill us." Jason told them.

"My dad is going to kill me, and what is worse is that he started it by telling Kaplan what happened." Tommy mentioned.

Kim and Jason went and picked up their siblings and cousins. Kim is a nervous wreck, just waiting for her adopted parents to get home. She just wanted to get this over with already. Jason tried to get her to calm down, but his stomach was tightening as well.

"We are dead. Between the suspension and the stunt I pulled at the competition. They are going to kill us." Kim said crying.

Kim is usually a lot calmer then this. She has always accepted her punishments in the past, no matter what had happened. A part of the reason that Kim is being so emotional is a side effect of the pain killers that she is taking for her wrist. All of a sudden the door opened and 2 young girls and 2 adults came into the house. Kim and Jason looked as their parents came in.

"Kimberly, Jason, this is Cassidy and Melanie. Girls this is your new brother and sister, Jason and Kimberly." Lacey introduced.

"Kimberly, what happen to your wrist?" The seven-year-old Melanie asked eyeing her cast.

"I had an accident and it broke." Kimberly told her.

"Mom, Dad, we have to talk to you." Jason said not looking either one of them in the eyes.

Leslie and Jeremy came down the stairs to greet the new girls. Lacey had them take the girls upstairs and show them their new rooms. Once they had gone up the stairs. Lacey and Joseph led the teens into the living room. Jason and Kimberly sat on the couch, while Lacey and Joseph sat on the coffee table facing them.

"Okay spill it." Joseph said.

"I won the competition." Kimberly said starting off lightly but getting straight to the point.

Lacey and Joseph were shocked by this. How could she win, when she didn't even participate in it?

"How is that possible? You didn't participate in the competition." Joseph said in a stern voice.

The sternness in his voice scared Kim and Jason. But she had come this far, she might as well go all the way.

"I did participate anyway. I was the 'one-armed gymnast' as least that is what the announcer called me. I did the whole routine, only using my right hand. I finished with a perfect score." Kim said looking at the ground.

Jason was looking at the ground also, just waiting for them to start screaming.

"You participated in that stupid competition, after you were specifically told that you couldn't. Do you even realize that you could have been seriously hurt?" Lacey yelled.

Kim nodded slightly.

"There is more." Kim went on.

"What more could possibly have to say?" Joseph asked.

"Kimberly has been harassed by a couple of bullies at the youth center, the park and even at school. We are always around with her and we get them to back off and leave her alone. Last week at school, Kim was alone at her locker and was confronted by the bullies. One of them was the won responsible for breaking Kimberly's wrist. He grabbed her and she knew right away that he broke it." Jason explained.

The adults nodded, "Go on!" They said in unison.

"I didn't want anyone to know, how it happened. I thought it would only cause trouble with Bulk; he was the one that did it, or some of his friends. So we stayed quiet. Bulk grabbed me in the park Saturday, after the competition. Tommy and Jason helped me out and got me away from him. Dr. Oliver witnessed the whole thing and figured it out. He called Mr. Kaplan and told him everything. Bulk was suspended." Kim finished.

"What are you not telling us?" Lacey asked.

"While Bulk was suspended, so were we and Tommy for not admitting as to how it happened in the first place." Jason finished.

Lacey and Joseph sat and listened to the teen's stories about what had happened. They are filled with rage and anger.

"10-9-8-7" Lacey said counting backwards trying to calm down before she says something she is going to regret. However right now she seriously doubts it.

"Upstairs! NOW!" Joseph yelled.

Kimberly and Jason ran upstairs quickly.

"6-5-4-3" Lacey continue counting.

Kim and Jason ran into his room.

"I knew they would be angry, but-" Kimberly began.

"Mom only counts when she is really angry. The longer it takes her to calm down, the more trouble we are in." Jason told her.


	10. Suspension

Kimberly left Jason's room and went to her own. She was enough trouble as it is; she didn't want Lacey and Joseph to catch her in Jason's room. Kimberly was lying on her stomach on her bed just reading.

Joseph knocked on Jason door; he brought him into Kimberly's room. Joseph had their dinner, a sandwich. Everyone else is having Raviolis.

"Here is your dinner." Joseph said handing them their sandwiches.

Jason and Kimberly made a funny face as they took the sandwiches. It was their least favorite sandwich to eat. In fact they only eat it, if they are being punished.

"After you eat, go down to the living room and wait for us to finish our dinner. Then we will discuss your punishment." Joseph said.

"Dad, has Mom calm down yet?" Jason asked not really wanting to know the answer to it.

"Not yet." Joseph said as he left.

Jason looked at Kimberly; he knew that this conversation tonight was going to be bad. He just wondered how long they were going to be grounded for. Kim took the sandwich down to the kitchen and threw it in the garbage.

"Kim, why did you do that?" Jason asked in a whisper.

"Don't tell me, you are actually considering eating it. Nothing is better then this." Kim said.

Jason agreed and threw his sandwich in the garbage as well.

"Kim, you should really have eaten. You are so tiny and thin." Jason said as they walked into the living room.

"I know, but missing one meal isn't going to hurt me. I wonder how much trouble Tommy is in." Kim said.

"He couldn't possibly be in any more trouble then us." Jason said.

They waited for Joseph and Lacey in silence. Lacey came in, she was calm, a little to calm for Jason's liking.

"Kids follow me." Lacey commanded.

Jason and Kimberly got up and followed Lacey. She took them to the basement door and had them watch as she put a padlock on the door. Jason was shocked, everyone uses the basement to work out, but no one uses it more then he and Kimberly.

"There. The lock will stay on until I say either wise. Believe me; either wise will come after Kimberly gets her cast off. You two are grounded for 2 weeks. Jason, there will be no martial arts for a month." Lacey told them.

"Your suspension will be filled with extra chores at home. During the day, the two of you will be at the hospital, where I can keep an eye on you two." Joseph finished.

Jason and Kim nodded, it didn't sound too bad. Considering how much worse it could be. They hated being forced to go to the hospital, but at least it is only for 2 days.

"Kimberly, there is left-over Raviolis, You really do need to eat." Joseph said, being a doctor and knowing that they didn't eat the sandwiches.

"You too Jason, and then both of you are to go to bed. You have to get up at 4:30; your father has to leave by 5 to go to the hospital." Lacey ordered.

* * *

At the hospital, Kimberly and Jason had chores to do; filing, cleaning the office, washing the windows. And any other chore Joseph could come up with to torture them with. The only good part of it was that Tommy was also there doing chores.

"I can't wait to go back to school." Kimberly said as she washed the window, with only her good arm.

"Me too." Tommy agreed.

"So I didn't ask; how, did your father react to your suspension." Jason asked.

"He still is giving me the silent treatment that is, when he is not yelling at me for everything." Tommy informed them.

All of a sudden, their communicators went off.

Jason looked around to see if anyone was coming.

"Go Zordon!" Jason said.

"_THE PUTTIES ARE ATTACKING IN THE PARK!" Zordon said coming through the communicator. _

"Go! I'll cover for you two." Kim said.

"We will be back as soon as we can." Jason said as he and Tommy went into the boys' restroom so that they can teleport out.

Kim went back to washing the window and waited for them to return. They made it back just before Joseph and Nick came to check up on them. Tommy and Jason pretended like they were there the whole time.


	11. Parents' Day pt 1

AN: This chapter is a different take on Parents' Day

* * *

Jason, Kimberly and the rest of the kids are sitting around the breakfast table with the adults.

"So tonight is Parents' Day at the high school, or they should be calling it 'Parents' Night' considering it doesn't start until 4." Lacey commented.

"I have to work, so I will meet you guys there." Nick told them.

Kim sat there in quiet.

"I'll baby-sit tonight!" Kim spoke up.

"Jeremy and Leslie can baby-sit; I was hoping that you will come tonight." Lacey told her.

Kimberly shrugged and then went to grab her backpack and started to walk to school, all on her own. Jason grabbed his bag and chased after her.

"Kimberly! Wait up!" Jason called after her.

Kim just kept walking; in fact she started walking faster. Jason finally caught up with Kim, and actually managed to get in front of her.

"Kimberly, what was that all about?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, it is nothing." Kim said not even looking him in the eye.

Jason knows Kimberly to well and is not buying that.

"Does this have anything to do with Parents' Day?" Jason asked.

"I am so sick of hearing about it all the time, I don't do need any reminders as to the fact that I don't have parents." Kimberly told him.

"Yes you do, you have my parents. They love you, always have and always will." Jason tried to convince her.

"I know, but it is not the same. I can still remember my own, just barely. But I remember." Kim cried.

Jason decided to drop it for now; he doesn't know or understand how she is feeling. He used to tease her about being a stray.

* * *

Youth Center 4:00

The teens are all inside hanging out with their parents and each other. Lacey looked around for Kimberly, she was really hoping that Kim would show.

"Jason, where is Kimberly? Is she coming?" Lacey asked.

"Mom, she is feeling left out. I don't know if she will come." Jason admitted.

Jason's communicator went off. Jason quickly gapped his hand over the communicator sound, so his mother doesn't hear. Lacey noticed Patricia Taylor and went over to say hi. Jason rounded up the others (minus Kimberly) and they went into the corner so they could respond.

"Go, Zordon!" Jason said.

"_KIMBERLY IS BEING ATTACKED BY PUTTIES RIGHT OUTSIDE THE YOUTH CENTER." Zordon said_.

"We are on it." Jason said.

They ran outside and saw Kim trying to fight off 15 putties. She was not doing very well, her arm is still broken, and so it is harder for her to fight. The other Rangers started to fight the putties, pulling them off of Kimberly. The putties kept coming and then in an instant, they were gone.

"Alright, let's go inside. That means you too Kimberly!" Jason ordered.

Kim rolled her eyes, but Tommy took her hand and led her inside. They were shocked when they got inside. The room was empty, everyone was gone.

"Where is everyone?" Trini cried.

"They were just here." Tommy said.

"We better go to the Command Center." Jason said.

Command Center

"RANGERS, I AM AWARE OF THE SITUATION." Zordon said as they arrived at the Command Center.

"Where are they?" Trini asked.

"Are they okay?" Zack asked.

"ALPHA IS TRYING TO LOCATE THEM."

"Here let me help you with that." Billy said walking up to the control panel.

"Thank you Billy, I could use all the help I can get." Alpha said.

On the viewing Globe, the captured people appeared. They were all scared and trapped in one room. Jason saw his mother, she look scared.

"_Where are the kids?" Lacey cried to Joseph_

"_I don't know; I am sure they are around her somewhere." Joseph said._

"_I just hope that they are okay. What about the others, are we going to see the others again." Lacey cried on her husband._

"Mom! Do they know what is happening to them?" Jason asked.

"UNFORTUNATELY YES, THEY ARE AWARE OF THEIR SURROUNDING, DEFEAT THE MONSTER AND THEY SHOULD BE SET FREE." Zordon informed.

"Guys let's do it! It is MORPHIN TIME!" Jason said.

The Rangers morphed into battle. The battle was tough, and it seemed hopeless. The monster was strong. It looked bad for the Rangers; the only thing that kept them going was, if they don't win they will never seen their parents. The Rangers finally manage to get the upper hand and the monster runs away.

"NO!" The Rangers yelled.

"How are we going to get them back now?" Billy asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to lose them, even with all the rules and the punishment. They are our parents." Jason began.

"Yeah, we haven't even made up. I know he is disappointed in me, for the choices I made. But, I know that he loves me and always will. Even when he is angry and yelling at me, and I love him." Tommy admitted.

"We will get them back, the monster will show up again and this time, we will defeat them." Kimberly told them comforting them.

"I'm Back, miss me!" The monster said.

"Guys let's get him!" Jason ordered.


	12. Parents' Day pt 2

The Rangers attacked the monster again. It seemed like the battle went on forever. Every time the Rangers got the upper hand, the monster would vanish. The only thing keeping the Ranger's parents locked up was this monster and Rita wasn't about to let him be destroyed. The Rangers got tired of fighting him and they were growing increasingly worried about their parents. Just as it seemed the monster was going to bolt again.

"I can't believe this, he is going to bolt!" Trini said.

"If he does, we will never be able to rescue out parents." Zack complained.

"In that case, let's not give him the chance. Power Blaster time." Kim told them.

The Rangers clashed their weapons together.

"Power Axe!" Zack said throwing the Axe into mid air.

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

The Rangers said as they threw their weapons to join Zack's

"Power Sword!" Jason called as he placed his sword on the top of the weapon. The rest of the Rangers stood behind him.

"FIRE!" They all called.

The weapon released a ray of fire and hit the monster. He was defeated. Rita could bring him back and make him grow, but there wasn't really much point to it. The monster was defeated releasing the hold on the dimension in where the Ranger's parents were being held.

"At least I got some revenge!" Rita chuckled rubbing her hands together.

* * *

"GOOD WORK RANGERS. YOUR PARENTS HAVE BEEN RELEASED AND ARE BACK AT THE YOUTH CENTER." Zordon told them through the communicator.

"Alright then let's get over there. We have to have some type of excuse as to why we didn't get transported with them to the dark dimension." Jason said.

"Okay, before we go. We need the excuse, before we head there." Tommy mentioned.

"Well, we have the perfect excuse. All thanks to Kimberly." Jason said.

"We do? Me?" Kim wondered.

"Yeah, we went looking for you, to try to convince you to come. When we finally did manage to get you to come, they were gone." Jason said.

"Yeah, I guess that would work." Kim admitted.

The Rangers started to head to the Youth Center through the park. Coming from the other direction were Joseph and Lacey Scott, Nick and Dana Oliver. The parents went racing up to their children, relieved that they were all okay.

"Oh thank goodness. You guys are okay!" Dana said hugging her son.

"You too mom. What happened? Where were you guys?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure, one minute we were in the Youth Center. The next minute we were in some strange dimension. Not that I am not grateful, but why weren't you guys there. Everyone in the Youth Center got transmitted, but you weren't there. Why?" Lacey asked the kids.

"We went looking for Kim, hoping to convince her to come in. When we finally did, you all were gone." Tommy explained.

"We didn't know what to do, so we wandered through the park just trying to figure out what to do." Jason explained.

"Thomas, I need to talk to you." Nick said grabbing Tommy's arm and leaded him to someplace away from the rest so that they could talk in private.

Kim watched Tommy with his father; just hoping things were going okay. Tommy and his father ended up hugging and then joined the rest of the group.

"Is everything alright?" Kim asked.

"Yeah everything is great. Just making amends. This situation put everything into perspective for him and for me. Nothing is worth the fighting we had been doing lately." Tommy told her.

"Yeah, the idea of never seeing our kids again-" Lacey began

"Mom, don't go there. We are okay and so are you." Jason said.

"We should get back to the Youth Center; we want to see our parents." Trini announced.

They all headed back to the Youth Center, they were all shocked by what they saw, more like what they didn't see.

* * *

AN: I know the chapter is short. Sorry, but I had my reasons.


	13. Casulty of War

Trini, Billy and Zack excitedly walked into the Youth Center to reunite with their parents. But they didn't see them.

"Where are they?" Trini asked close to tears.

Jason came up and put his arm around his girlfriend. "I'm sure they are around here somewhere." He said in a soothing voice, which only made Trini want to cry more.

"Mine aren't here either. What if something happened to them? What if they didn't make it back?" Zack wondered out loud.

"That is a possibility, my father also seems to be MIA" Billy commented.

"MIA?" Kimberly asked.

"Missing In Action. It is a military term; it is used when someone disappears during a battle or fight." Nick explained being in the Army when he was much younger.

"Oh, I'm sure we will find them." Kimberly tried to comfort.

* * *

On the moon

Rita was watching smirking as 3 of the Rangers were panicking at the fact that they can't find their parents.

"That is one way to get rid of 3 Rangers and Ms. Pinky has a broken arm so she is not much trouble." Rita said.

"How is killing three of the Rangers' parents got rid of them?" Goldar asked.

"It is so simple, with their parents gone. The kids would be on their way to orphanage, one far away from here." Rita chuckled.

"Yeah that is brilliant! Now all we have to do is make sure that those Rangers know that their parents are dead. Nothing more than a causality to war" Goldar agreed.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center

"They are gone. They are dead I know it." Trini cried.

"No Trini, we can't be sure of that. We can't be sure of anything." Kimberly said giving her best friend a hug.

The teens talked huddled in a group around their friends who can't find their parents after this horrible experience. The adults were also huddled talking.

"We were there, it was a bad situation. We do have to accept the possibility that they were killed." Lacey commented.

"What will happen to them now?" Dana asked.

"Most likely they will go to an orphanage." Lacey said shaking her head.

"There is no Orphanage in Angel Grove. They will have to leave their friends and the town they know. I wish there is something we could do to help them." Dana said.

"I have taken in Kimberly, my nephews and we recently adopted 2 little girls on top of the 3 kids we already have. Social Services will only let me take one more. The only problem is which one will I take, Billy, Trini or Zack?" Lacey said looking at the sad look on the 3 children's faces.

Nick and Dana looked at each other.

"We will take Billy and Trini. You guys can take Zack. This way Trini and Jason won't be living together considering they are dating and Trini is the only one that understands Billy. This makes the most sense and they don't have to go to an orphanage." Nick came up with.

"Do you realize what you are saying? You are agreeing to take in two 15-year-olds who are in no way a blood relation to you." Joseph told Dana and Nick.

"You guys do it; you take in children and don't even think twice." Dana replied.

"Yeah, but we know what we are doing. We started with Kimberly; she was 8 and lost her father to an accident while her mother was dying of cancer. She was our best friend's daughter; we couldn't let her go to an orphanage. Then my brother died and we took his sons. Now we take in children in need, as many as Social Services will allow." Joseph explained.

"Was there ever any doubt that you were doing the right thing?" Nick asked.

"No, we knew what we are doing. Just be sure that you do before taking in those teens." Lacey told them.

Nick and Dana went into the corner of the Youth Center to really discuss what they were planning. While Lacey and Joseph went to talk with the teens, they weren't going to say anything yet. Nick and Dana came on over as well.

"We should get you guys out of here!" Nick said.

"We can't go home without our parents." Zack said.

Lacey looked over to the Oliver's who nodded. "Zack you will come home with us. You can share a room with Jason. Trini and Billy, you two will be going home with the Dana and Nick. 

This is a temp situation that may become permanent depending on whether or not we find your parents."

Zack, Trini and Billy were all in shock by the day's events. All they could do was nod.

"If their parents don't turn up or turn up dead, are you adopting Billy and Trini?" Tommy asked his parents.

"If it comes to that, then yes we will adopt them. For their sake I do hope their parents turn up. Unfortunately, I doubt they will. We were there, if they are alive. They would be here." Dana said hugging her new daughter. Dana always wanted a daughter, she only has boys.

"It will be okay, we will help you through this. I know how you are feeling. I thought my life was over when I lost my parents. With Jason and the Scott's help I got through it. You will too." Kim said as she gave Trini a hug and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Come let's go home. Billy you can share a room with Tommy. Trini, you can have the guest room. Tomorrow you can make the room your own." Dana said letting Trini cry on her shoulder.

* * *

"NO! They were not supposed to find a family! They were suppose to go away!" Rita yelled.


	14. Moving On

Oliver's House

Tommy had pushed his bed to the far side of the room so that Billy's bed would fit in the room as well. They put the bed on the other side of the room. It had been a long day and yet no one really wanted to go to sleep. Sleep means that tomorrow will come and everything that had happened today, will become all too real. Billy had changed into some green pajamas that Tommy loaned him.

"Gee Billy, green is not your color!" Tommy said teasing his friend, trying to get a smile out of him.

"No, I guess it isn't. Blue is more my color." Billy said sadly.

"Tomorrow, we can go to your house and Trini's to get your stuff, so you will feel more comfortable."

"No, if I move my things in here, it will mean that I accept he is dead. I don't accept it. I can't."

"Billy, you will be okay. You have us here for you."

Billy didn't look up at him, but he did let out a yawn.

"We should be getting to sleep; after all, it is midnight. Come lets go say goodnight to Trini." Tommy told him.

Billy slowly got off the bed and followed Tommy down the hall to the guest room where Trini is staying. Tommy knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Tommy opened the door. Trini was already in bed, cuddled up with the extra pillow on the bed.

"We just came to say goodnight. Are you going to change the room a bit?" Tommy asked.

"No, tomorrow we will find my parents and I will get to go home." She answered.

Tommy nodded, his friends were in so much pain and he didn't know how to help them.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"We can talk too!" Billy added.

Trini nodded and the boys left to go back to their room. Billy and Tommy were out as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Though neither of them slept really well.

* * *

Scott's House

Lacey and Joseph had moved Jeremy out of the room he shared with Jason, so that Zack could have his bed, and in with his brother Justin who is 8. Zack laid down on the bed that was once occupied by the 10-year old. he just stared at the ceiling of the room. He has known Jason since they were 5 and have spent many nights at his house. But tonight was different, tonight his parents were dead. He hopes it isn't true. He doesn't want it to be true, but in his heart he knows that it is true. They're gone and are never coming back.

Kimberly went into say goodnight to her brother and Zack, who may be her brother soon enough.

"Night Red, Night Blacky!" She said.

"Hey Pinky, how are you supposed to help us move Zack in with your arm still in a cast." Jason teased

Kimberly stuck her tongue out at him and closed the door behind her.

"Come on Zack, we should be getting to sleep." Jason told him.

Zack said nothing and continue to stare at the ceiling.

"You know you could always talk to Kim and I about how your feeling. I promise most of the people in this house understands exactly what your feeling."

"I know that, but right now it just hurts too much."

* * *

A few days later

Dana stopped by Lacey's office because she had called her.

"Hi how are Trini and Billy adjusting?" Lacey asked.

"Okay as can be expected. They are still hoping their parents will turn up and alive. How is Zack doing?"

"He is hanging; the reason I called is that there had been word. Bodies were found and identified. It is Zack and Trini parents and Billy father. It is official, they are dead."

"Oh man, I kept waiting for those words' but nothing made them easier. So what happens now?" Dana asked.

"Now, Joseph and I are filing to adopt Zack. I can do the paperwork for Trini and Billy if you would like. That is if you are still planning on adopting them." Lacey asked.

"Yes, if they are ready and still want us too. I just don't want to push them. They are hurting bad enough as it is."

"I just don't know why Rita Repulsa took us, and why she killed the parents of 3 innocent teens. None of it makes any sense. Being a lawyer, I hate loose ends."

* * *

"Hey Trini, would you like to go to the movies with me tonight." Jason asked when he saw her in the hall of school. She was standing with Tommy and Billy. "We can even make it a double date."

"I can't it is a school night. My parents would never let me go out on a school night." Trini replied before she realized what she was saying. As soon as she realized it, she burst into tears.

Tommy and Jason tried everything they could think of, to make her stop crying. In the end they just let her cry.

The school day went on forever it seemed. It was the roughest on the 3 teens whose parents disappeared on Parents' Day and never made it back.


	15. Planning for the Weekend

Tuesday

It had been almost a whole week since Parent's Day. Billy, Zack and Trini allowed the adoption to go through; however it won't be finalized for 6 months. Lacey and Joseph are used to the waiting period as they went through it with Kimberly and are currently going through it with Melanie and Cassidy. The only ones where they didn't have to wait the 6 months for the finalization of the adoption were for their nephews and that was only because they were blood relatives.

Tommy and Jason were at the Youth Center discussing everything that had happened. For Jason, he had known the 3 of them for 10 years and doesn't know how to help them.

"Rita really crossed the line this time." Jason whispered to his friend who nodded.

"Trini stays locked up in her room and even Billy has been real quiet." Tommy replied.

"Kim was a lot like that after her mother died. We knew it was coming, she had cancer and all Kim could do was watch her mother deteriorate right in front of her and when Caroline finally did die, it still hit Kim like a ton of bricks. So if anyone can get them through this it would be her." Jason explained.

"Trini is my sister now, or at least she will be. It breaks my heart to see her so miserable. She hasn't even translated Billy since she moved in with us, not that she needs to since Billy hasn't really said anything to anyone."

"Time is what they need, it is an old cliché and I have never really understood it but they say that time will heal all wounds."

"Lets just hope that whoever 'they' is, is right." Tommy snickered.

Jason nodded.

"So when do you get to go back to Martial Arts?" Tommy asked wanting to change the subject.

"Next week, thank goodness; because I really do miss it. It is driving Kim crazy not being able to do gymnastics, but she still has awhile until the cast will come off. I would be really going crazy if I had to wait for her cast to come off before I could go back to Martial Arts."

"Maybe the 6 of us can go up to my Uncle's cabin this weekend for some good old fashion R and R." Tommy offered.

"That would be nice, but do you think your parents and mine will allow it considering all that has happened?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, but it couldn't hurt to ask."

"So who do we ask first?"

"I will ask my Dad; he may not always seem like it, but he really is an old softy compared to my mother." Tommy told him.

"Yeah same here except when it comes to Kimberly and Lesley's personal life. He always tells them that they can't date until they are 30. Mom is more tolerant about them dating. At 15 and they have to really know the boy's family. So I guess you got lucky with Kimberly. I doubt Lesley will be so lucky, but then again she still has 5 years before Mom will even let her date. So who knows what will happen by then."

"I guess in that case it is a bonus that our dads work at the same hospital." Tommy laughed.

"We should get it over with and ask them already. The sooner we ask, the sooner we can get them to say yes and the sooner we can plan our weekend of nothing but Rest and Relaxation."

* * *

Jason and Tommy went to the hospital and asked about using Nick's brother John's cabin this weekend. Joseph and Nick considered it and thought that it would probably be a good idea. But they also have to get their mother's permission to go. Joseph and Nick weren't going to make it any easier on the boys. They had to be the ones to ask their mothers and if the women say yes, than it is yes.

"But what if mom says 'No'?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I guess you are just going to have to ask her and find out, now don't you." Nick replied. If his son really wants this than he is going to have to fight for it.

Tommy muttered something under his breath and he and Jason left the hospital to go and talk to their mothers.

"I will talk to mine tonight and you do the same. Tomorrow we will compare notes." Tommy told Jason.

Nick and Joseph were going to let the boys squirm for the rest of the week trying to figure it out on their own. If they hadn't got Dana and Lacey to agree to letting all the teens than do it by Friday they would step in and talk to their wives.

* * *

By Friday their mothers were still saying no. They had every excuse in the world that they could use to say no. But the truth is they didn't need an excuse to say no, they are the adults here and they make the rules. So if it is no, that should be a good enough of a reason for the teens to accept. Nick and Joseph did step in at 8:00 Friday night and convinced their wives to finally say yes to the camping trip.

Nick knocked on Tommy's door after he got off the phone with Joseph.

"Thomas, your mother has agreed to let you three go camping tomorrow. We think it would be good for Billy and Trini to get out and get away. However, you and Jason will be held personally responsible should anything happen to anyone on this camping trip of yours. John says don't trash his cabin, or you will spend the next month doing extra chores for him." Nick told his son.

Tommy smiled and nodded. Now it was time to pack as they wanted to leave early in the morning. Actually Billy and Trini were already packed and set to go. Nick had told them Tuesday that they will go camping this weekend; just don't tell Tommy and Jason. Billy and Trini sat back and watched their new brother squirm all week trying to get his mother to agree to the camping trip.


	16. Forgetfulness

Jason was packing for the trip, so were Kimberly and Zack. Packing is hard for Kimberly with the broken arm, but lately she has gotten better about doing things. However, some things are still difficult and she can't wait to get back to her gymnastics. Kim walked into Jason's room.

"Jase, who is taking us to the cabin?" Kim asked.

Jason looked at her confused.

"Who is driving us to the cabin?" Kim asked more slowly emphasizing each word so there is no confusion.

"What?" Jason replied.

"Jason, we are 15. None of us have a driver's license and Tommy's uncle's cabin is at least 30 miles away. That means that Joseph, Lacey, or one of Tommy's parents have to drive us and pick us up on Sunday." Kim spelled it out for him.

"I, uh" Jason stuttered out realizing that when they planned out every detail of the trip in trying to convince their mothers to say yes. That was the one detail they never thought about.

"You never asked any of them. How are we supposed to get there?"

"I, uh"

"I would say you pulled a Tommy and became forgetful. Let's just hope he remembered to ask one of his parents." Kim said as she walked out of the room.

Jason called Tommy.

"Hey bro, tell me you asked your parents to drive us tomorrow."

"_No, I didn't think of it. Did you ask?"_

"No, Kimberly just asked me who is taking us tomorrow and I had no clue what she was talking about."

"_What do we do now? We have permission to go and no way to get up there."_

"You ask your Dad. I will ask mine. If your dad says 'yes' call me and I will do the same."

"_Will do, talk to you later."_

Jason hung up the phone and went downstairs. His father was sitting at his desk in his study reading.

"So Dad how is the book?" Jason asked.

"It is a medical journal, what do you want?"

Jason pretended to be shocked, of course he wanted something but he didn't want to admit to it right away. "What make you think I want something?"

Joseph doesn't look up from his medical journal. "Your trip is tomorrow and as of yet you don't have a ride to get to the cabin."

Jason stood there and said nothing.

"I will take you, Kimberly and Zack to the cabin. Nick will take Tommy, Billy and Trini. Nick kind of figured that his son would forget that important detail. I didn't think you would forget; I had been expecting you to come to me all week and ask me." Joseph replied.

"Dad thanks and I am sorry for not asking you earlier. It really didn't occur to me until Kimberly mentioned something earlier tonight." Jason responded a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. As parents we wouldn't forget something like how you guys would get to the cabin. We knew from the moment you asked to go to the cabin that we would be taking you we were just waiting for it to occur to you to ask."

"Dad would you still have taken us; if it didn't occur to me until tomorrow morning that we don't have a ride?" Jason asked.

"Yes, now go finish packing. We are leaving at the crack of dawn. I will take you guys up before I go to the hospital tomorrow."

Jason went back upstairs to finish packing and call Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, how did it go?" Jason asked knowing that it went well.

"_Fine, my dad is taking us tomorrow around 9 he said. He said that he knew I would forget to ask and has been waiting for me to remember to ask."_

"I wish we were 16; then at least one of us would have a driver's license and would have to depend on rides from our parents."

"_Yeah, but I think no matter how old we get; that they will always be one step ahead of us."_

"True, but hopefully not when it comes to our 'after-school activities'" Jason said keeping that their activity, that consist of 6 multi-colored heroes who fight monsters, as vague as possible in case anyone is listening.

"_Definitely, because if they ever found out about__** that**__, they would go off the deep-end. What time are you guys going up tomorrow?"_

"Crack of dawn, dad has a surgery scheduled for 6 am, so he is taking us before that. See you guys tomorrow on our trip of rest and relaxation. Can hardly wait. Goodnight." Jason hung up the phone and finished packing.

Jason went to Kim's room and took her bag along with his and put it in the trunk of the car and went to sleep. After all 4 am will get here soon enough.

* * *

Joseph drove the kids up to the cabin, lecturing them on the rules while they are there. Since the will be there with no adult supervision for the entire weekend.

"I am trusting you kids to behave yourselves, don't make me regret the decision of letting you come out here alone." Joseph warned.

"Dad, don't worry; we'll be fine." Jason said.

"See that you are and look after your sister."

Joseph stopped in front of the cabin. The kids bid him goodbye and ran up to the door. It was locked.

"Jason, don't you have a key?" Zack asked.

"Um, no. I don't."

"Great they won't be here for 4 hours. What are we supposed to do until they get here?" Kim asked sitting down on the step. Jason and Zack joined her.

Joseph walked up to them sitting on the step. "Well, are you going to go inside?"

"It's locked." Kim replied not even looking up

Joseph reached into his pocket and took out the spare key Nick had given him. The teens watched as he pulled out the key and handed it to Zack. Zack tried it in the door and miraculously it opened. The teens started to go inside until Joseph called for Jason.

"Yeah dad," He asked.

"How did you think you were going to get in?"

Jason didn't respond just looked down.

"You need to start thinking about the details that go along with your plan. First it was the ride and now the key. We all know that Tommy has a habit of being forgetful. Nick told me that Tommy would be likely to forget his head if it wasn't attached. However, you know better and have never been forgetful like you were lately. Tommy forgetfulness is rubbing off on you and it needs to stop." Joseph lectured.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I will do better I promise."

"See that you do. Because from here on out if you forget important details you will just have to deal without them or not go. Nick and I will be back on Sunday at 6, be ready to go." Joseph told his son as he walked back to the car.

Jason headed inside. Zack started the fireplace since the place is cold at 5 in the morning.

"So what did Joe say?" Zack asked his friend.

"That Tommy is rubbing off on me. I suppose he is right and he wants it to stop." Jason replied sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.


	17. NO R&R

Zack and Jason were resting on the sleeping bags on the floor while Kimberly slept on the couch in front of the fireplace waiting for the other 3 to arrive. A while later Jason woke up to the door opening. He got nervous when he heard the door opened. He assumed it was the rest of the gang, but in the middle of the woods, you can't be too sure.

"It is you." Jason said relieved.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Tommy replied.

Jason smiled but didn't answer. Zack was slowly waking up as well. Tommy walked over to the couch were Kimberly was still asleep.

"Hey Beautiful, time to wake up."

Kimberly slowly opened her eyes. "Tommy, what time is it?"

"Almost 10. We just got here."

Kim sat up so that Tommy could sit down next to her. Trini sat on the other side. The rest of the team sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"So what are the plans for today?" Kim asked.

"Well, this is supposed to be a weekend of rest and relaxation and that is exactly what we are going to do." Jason replied.

"Later we can take a walk in the woods. The scenery is amazing." Tommy answered.

* * *

The teens went for a walk in the woods. Tommy led the group holding Kimberly's right hand. They had just reached the lake and was about to take off their shoes to dangle their feet in the water. Suddenly the Rangers were surrounded by Goldar and the putties.

"So much for rest and relaxation." Jason mutters.

"Kimberly Morph!" Tommy called.

Kimberly went to grab her morpher to realize she didn't have it.

"Looking for this Ms. Kimmy!" Goldar commented holding up her morpher.

"Give that back to me, you Gold Goon." She called as she tried to fight Goldar to get her morpher back.

Jason and Tommy saw that Kimberly was in trouble and desperately trying to fight Goldar using only 1 arm. The 2 boys tag teamed Goldar giving Kimberly a chance to escape. She watched as her friends fought the putties. Finally after what seemed like forever Goldar and the putties disappeared.

"I believe this belongs to you." Tommy said to Kimberly as he returned her morpher to her.

Kimberly took the morpher and gave him a grateful smile.

"Kimmy, are you okay?" Jason asked.

Kim smiled at him, trying to convince him that she was fine. However, she wasn't fine. Her left wrist inside of the cast was throbbing and her fingers that were sticking out of the cast were turning a small shade of blue to purple and then back to white.

Jason and Tommy noticed that her fingers were changing colors. Being sons of doctors, they realized why it was changing.

"Kimberly, your fingers!" Jason exclaimed.

"Something is wrong with the break; somehow the blood circulation in your left hand is being blocked. It probably has to do with your broken wrist." Tommy replied.

"So, in any case; what do we do?" Zack asked.

"Let's go back to the cabin; we have to call someone to pick us up. If we can't get through we will call an ambulance." Tommy answered.

"The phone works all the way out here, surrounded by mountains?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, Uncle John wanted to make sure that when he was staying up here that he wasn't cut off from civilization. Cell phones don't work, because you can't get a signal, but his phone will work." Tommy explained as he picked up Kimberly and carried her back to the cabin. She just kept staring at her fingers. It would have been entertaining to watch, except her health is in trouble.

Tommy tried his mother first and then Jason's mother. He couldn't get a hold of them. Next he tried calling the hospital and hopes that someone can come and get them.

"_Angel Grove Hospital, Tia speaking how can I assist your call?" The receptionist asked._

"Yes, Nick Oliver or Joseph Scott please. It is an emergency!" Tommy replied.

"_May I ask whose calling?"_

"Tommy Oliver."

Tommy waiting for one of them to pick up the phone after a few minutes of being on hold Nick came on the line.

"_Tommy, Tia said that you said it is an emergency, what is going on?"_

"Dad, something is wrong with the break in Kimberly's wrist."

"_Why? What is going on?" Nick replied alarmed._

"Her fingers keep changing to blue and purple, as if there is no blood or very little blood circulation getting to her fingers."

"_Alright, Joseph and I are coming in an ambulance so that we can start treating the problem right away. Just hang on and tell Kimberly to hang in there."_

Tommy hung up the phone. "Dad and Joseph are coming in an ambulance, they should be here shortly. Dad said to hang in there. Kimberly it is going to be okay."

Kimberly just looks down at her hand quietly; she hasn't said anything since her fight with Goldar. Tommy and Jason knew they have to get her talking before she goes inside herself to avoid dealing with whatever it is that is wrong with her fingers.

"Does it hurt?" Tommy asked rubbing his hand up and down Kimberly's back.

"No, it just feels numb and somewhat tingly." She answered.

They heard the sirens coming and as it got closer the teens ran outside to wait. Joseph and Nick ran over to the teens to get a look at what is really going on. Neither one of the doctors liked the look of Kimberly's wrist. Tommy and Jason went in the ambulance with them. Nick promised to come back for the other 3 as soon as they get the situation with Kim under control.

"Don't worry about us, we will be fine. Just take care of Kimberly." Zack said.


	18. It's Not Bad, It's Worse!

Tommy and Jason sat in the front of the ambulance next to the driver, while the two adults worked on Kimberly's wrist. Nick cut the cast off Kimberly's wrist. The wrist was all swollen and purple.

"I don't like how this is looking. We are going to have to operate immediately." Joseph said.

They arrived at the hospital, Nick had told the boys to wait in the waiting room. Joseph and Nick immediately took Kimberly for an X-ray.

"I don't believe this, why didn't we notice it before." Nick said as they looked at the X-ray of Kimberly's wrist.

"Well that explains why it is still swollen and why she is having trouble with the blood circulation." Joseph answered.

* * *

In the waiting room

Jason and Tommy were pacing with worry. They knew that whatever it is that is wrong with Kimberly's wrist is serious. After what seemed like hours and probably was, Nick and Joseph came out to the waiting room.

"How is Kimberly?" The boys asked.

"We are going to keep her here tonight. Her wrist is worse than what we originally thought." Nick told them.

"She is very lucky that she got here when she did. If you hadn't called us, Kimberly would have more than likely have lost her wrist and her hand. There is an infection in the break, but that is not even the worst part." Joseph added.

"What is the worse than an infection in her wrist?" Jason asked.

"The break was worse than we originally thought. The bone was crushed, which is how she ended up with the infection. It is also why that her wrist keeps swelling up when we had thought it was healing."

"But you can fix it, right?" Tommy asked.

"No, her wrist is currently being held together with pins. But the crushed bone is permanent." Nick added.

"So what happens now?" Jason asked.

"Now we treat the swelling as it occurs, but her wrist will always be in a cast; unless some miracle occurs and her crushed bone starts healing. As her doctor, I am not counting on that miracle happening. However, as her father, I am hoping that the impossible happens and she gets her miracle." Joseph answered.

"Kim should be waking up from the anesthesia in about an hour, you two can visit with her then." Nick told the boys as he and Joseph start to walk away.

"Hey dad, wait a minute." Jason called catching up with them.

"Yes." Joseph answered turning around.

"I was just wondering about Kimberly's gymnastics."

Joseph knew what his son was getting at. Kimberly loved her gymnastics.

"Are you going to allow her to continue with a crushed wrist?" Jason asked.

"No! Of course not. It would be too dangerous." Joseph responded.

"She can get hurt." Nick added.

"Could she possibly get any worse then what she already is?" Tommy asked

"She could break her other wrist by putting too much pressure on it." Nick answered.

"With the extra training and practice, she could pull it off. Be the One-Armed Gymnast who is capable of getting the perfect score." Jason added.

"No! Absolutely not! I am not risking her health; or allowing her to do something that could injure her further." Joseph defended hoping the boys would drop this topic.

"Dad, you know as well as I do. She will **never** give up gymnastics. It was her lifeline during Caroline's cancer. She would never have made it through that if it wasn't for her gymnastics." Jason defended.

"That was different she was 8 years old. Now that she is older, she can handle it much better."

"There is nothing in this world that would make Kimberly give up her gymnastics, not even a permanently crushed bone in her wrist. Do you really want to spend the next 3 years fighting with her on it, or just let her put in the extra practice and training and hope for the best." Jason argued.

"I suppose you are right. I don't like it and I never will. But, I don't want her sneaking around either. So I will talk to Lacey about it when she shows up with the others." Joseph finally agreed to the situation.

"Boys stay here, I will have a nurse come and get you when Kimberly wakes up." Nick told them.

Tommy and Jason sat in the waiting room talking to pass the time while they thumbed through the magazines on the table.

"You really went to bat for her." Tommy commented.

"Yeah I know, while I happen to agree with Dad about her gymnastics. I know Kim all too well. I mean look at what happened during that competition. Nothing could talk her out of competing. Besides I didn't really want to spend the next 3 years fighting with either of them on this topic. I would be just caught in the middle again." Jason agreed.

"You know. I don't want to be in the same room as Kimberly, if Joseph tells her she has to give up gymnastics permanently." Tommy replied.

"I know what you mean; I don't want to be on the same planet as Kimberly if he tells her that."

"Think Zordon would allow us go to another planet until Kim calms down?" Tommy asked.

"Unfortunately no, that would be using our Powers for personal gain. Even if it would save our sanity."

The nurse came up to the boys.

"Kimberly is waking up. You can go see her. She is in 421"

"Come on, let's go see her." Jason said grabbing Tommy arm and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

AN: I actually knew a girl who had the bone in her wrist crushed permanently, of course she happen to be anorexic at the time. Her wrist is being held together by pins and for the rest of her life.


End file.
